The True Betrayers
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: Kanashii, a Uchiha, lives with the guilt of one of the greatest ninja horror that she took part in.
1. Suishiro

One day, Kanashii is sitting on her bed, when she hears the front door fly open.

"Is that you, brother?" She questions, looking towards her bedroom door. She stands up, and walks out of the bedroom. Running smack into Suishiro. "What the hell! You scared the hell out of me! Wait...how did you get in?..." She asks, realizing that she thought she locked the front door.

"Your door was open, so I let myself in." Suishiro says, shrugging.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called?" Kanashii asks, looking at him. He looks back at her.

"Because I'm not your brother." Suishiro says as though it should be plainly obvious.

"Of course! That makes sense." A sweat drop falls down her face.

_*Not!*_ She mentally says with a sigh.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asks, looking back at him.

"I came to tell you that Abaryu is looking practically all over the village for you." Suishiro says, shrugging.

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot that I said I'd meet him today!" She says as she looks at the clock. Her eyes widen when she sees what time it is. She runs up the steps, and towards her room, coming out in clean clothes.

"Wow! Record timing!" Suishiro says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah well...I was in my clothes for training, so I figured I should put one some dress up clothes." Kanashii says with a shrug. Suishiro looks at her weird as he scans over what she's wearing.

"Wow! What a change!" He says, eyes going wide.

"You think so? It's just something I threw together just now." Kanashii says as she looks down at what she's wearing. She looks up at Suishiro, only to see his mouth hanging open.


	2. A Puppy

"Something wrong?" Kanashii asks, looking at Suishiro's face.

"No, not at all."

_*Wow, I'm starting to get jealous...*_ Suishiro snaps out of his daze.

"I better be getting back to my training exercises." He says, turning to the door.

"All right?" She looks at him with raised eyebrows.

_*How come he blew me off? He's never done that before...*_ She mentally wonders.

"Hmm..." She mutters as she walks towards the lake. Suddenly, she hears a puppy barking. "What in the world!" She wonders.

The puppy barks.

"Where are you, little one?" Kanashii questions as she looks around. When she moves a bush, she finally sees the puppy. "There you are!" She says with a smile on her face. She goes to touch it, but the hair on the back of its neck raises. It growls. "Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Kanashii says.

The puppy growls. She puts her hand on its head, and it bites her. She smiles at it, and looks at its foot.

"You're stuck in a trap! Okay, that explains it. Hang on." Kanashii says, looking at the trap. She takes her right hand, and unhooks the trap from the tree. She picks up the puppy, and carries it out of the bushes. "I'm bringing you with me! I hope you don't mind." She says, watching it. It looks at her strange, rubs it's head on her chest, and falls asleep.


	3. Sasuke and the Letter

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late! AGAIN!" Kanashii shouts as she starts walking as fast as she can without waking the puppy up. She finally gets there at about one thirty. "Made it!" She says in a relieved voice.

"Not much later than the other day." Abaryu says, leaning against a tree. Kanashii looks at him.

"Hey! I was on time...until I got sidetracked..." Kanashii says, grinning.

"By what?" Abaryu asks, confused. Kanashii smiles, and moves her arm down to reveal a young, about six week old puppy. Abaryu walks up to her, and picks it up.

"Be careful! Its foot got caught in a trap." Kanashii says, holding her hand out. He sighs, and looks at its leg.

"She's going to be fine. It's not that deep." Abaryu says. Kanashii sighs.

"That's a relief." She says.

"So, where did you find her?" Abaryu asks, looking at Kanashii expectantly. He hands her back the puppy.

"In a bush a couple minutes up the road." Kanashii says gesturing in the direction she had come from.

"Let's see..." Abaryu says, walking in the direction Kanashii had pointed out. Kanashii leads the way to the bush. "Here, huh?" Abaryu asks, examining the area.

"Yeah..." Kanashii says.

"Hm...so, what are you going to name her?" Abaryu asks, looking at Kanashii.

"Huh?" She asks, confused.

"She obviously doesn't have a family. Look at how matted her fur is!" Abaryu says, gesturing towards the puppy.

"I don't know...how about...Darigan?" Kanashii says, thinking fast. The puppy looks up at her, and cocks its head. "Do you like it?" Kanashii asks, petting the puppies head. She wages her tail, and licks Kanashii's face.

"Looks like the two of you have come to an agreement on the name." Abaryu says with a smile.

"I guess so." Kanashii says, laughing. Suddenly, Darigan jumps to the ground, and starts growling. "What is it, Darigan?" Kanashii asks. She looks in front of Darigan, and sees a bush moving. She grabs a shuriken, preparing to throw it. "Who's there?" Kanashii questions. Suddenly, Sasuke walks out of the bushes. "What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?" Kanashii questions, putting the shuriken away.

"Just walking. Kyotake is looking for you. Something about you never telling him where you were going." Sasuke explains, shrugging. Kanashii puts her hand on her head, and scratches it.

"I could have sworn I left a note on the table for him..." Kanashii says, trailing off. Her eyes widen, and she reaches into her weapons pouch. She pulls out a piece of discolored paper, and laughs. "I guess I didn't leave it at home...I must have been in such a hurry that I just stuck it in here..." Kanashii says, a sweat drop falling down her face.

"Yeah, well..." Sasuke says.

"Well, I better be going. I have to talk to him about something anyway." Kanashii says as she turns around, holding her hand in the air in a farewell gesture. She picks Darigan up, and runs off.


	4. Arrival at Itachi

"What are you waiting for?" Abaryu questions, looking at Sasuke.

"Nothing..." Sasuke says. He puts his hands in his pockets, and walks down the road.

"I really don't like that guy, but I guess I should go back to Konoha..." Abaryu says as he goes from watching the place Sasuke disappeared through to the direction Konoha's in. He jumps to a nearby tree and runs from tree to tree, heading back to Konoha. "I wonder what Rakuria is up to today..." Abaryu wonders as he stops, and jumps to the ground. "What the hell!" He questions when he sees Kakashi talking to some guy in a black and red cloak.

_*I have to help.*_ He mentally mutters. Suddenly, Kakashi puts one of his arms out.

"Stay back!" Kakashi shouts. Abaryu stops for a minute.

_*Is he talking to me? Or to Asuma and Kurenai?*_ Abaryu mentally questions. He shrugs as he jumps down, and runs towards Kakashi.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Abaryu asks. Kakashi is breathing hard, and is sitting on his knees on the water's surface.

"I told you not to come over here!" Kakashi mutters.

"I know, but I want to see who these people are!" Abaryu says, motioning towards the strangers.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame." Kakashi says. Abaryu freezes.

"Uchiha? You mean he's related to Kanashii?" Abaryu questions, looking at the so called Uchiha.

"So, you know my dear cousin!" Itachi says with a grin. Abaryu glares at him.

"Second cousin!" A voice shouts from one of the trees. Everyone looks upward, only to see Kanashii standing in one of the trees.

"Kanashii! How have you been?" Itachi says, making a type of motion with his right arm.

"Never mind that! What are you doing back in Konoha!" Kanashii demands, glaring down at Itachi.

"Well, technically, I'm not in Konoha at all! I'm outside it." Itachi says with a shrug, completely unfazed by the danger in Kanashii's voice.

"Stop the technicality! Just tell me what you want!" Kanashii demands, glaring at Itachi.

"Don't worry. It has nothing to do with any of my family members." Itachi says. Kanashii looks down at him.

"Not even Sasuke?" Kanashii questions. Itachi turns his head.

"And...why would I have taken the time to come all the way here just to see how he's doing?" Itachi questions, sounding slightly agitated.

"You know as much as I do! You traitor!" Kanashii yells, eyes shifting. Suddenly, Itachi gives Kanashii an evil eye, and disappears. She looks around, trying to pinpoint where he had gone. "Where did he go!" She wonders. He's suddenly in front of her, choking her.

"Looks like you have the Uchiha mouth, and according to your Sharingan level, you've reached Mangekyo." Itachi says with a grin plastered across his face.

"What's going on?" Asuma questions from below. He turns his head, eyes still closed.

"And what is he talking about? Mangekyo? What's that all about?" Abaryu questions.

"Let go!" Kanashii demands, glaring at Itachi.

"I will if you stay out of my way." Itachi says, watching her with critical eyes.

"I'm part of the Konoha police force! If you threaten our way of life, I'll have no choice!" Kanashii growls, trying to wrench his hands off her neck. Itachi smiles, and brings Kanashii up next to him.

"When you get to the point that you want more power, come find me." Itachi whispers into her ear. He lets go of Kanashii's neck, and disappears.

"Damn! I forgot how strong he is!" Kanashii mutters as she rubs her neck. She turns around, only to see Abaryu running towards her. "Abaryu! When did you get here?" Kanashii asks, completely confused as to why she hadn't noticed him.

"I was here before you were!" Abaryu says as he jumps up next to her on the tree. Kanashii looks at him, confused.

"Really?" She wonders.

"Yeah, and so were they." Abaryu says, motioning towards Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi. Kanashii's eyes widen.

"Kakashi didn't get hit with Itachi's eyes, did he?" Kanashii questions worry laced into her voice.

"Yeah, what about it?" Abaryu questions, confused about her reaction.

"Oh...shit!" Kanashii yells. She jumps down from the tree, and runs towards Kakashi at full speed.

Within three seconds, she's next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Come on, Kakashi!" Kanashii says, shaking him lightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Abaryu asks, coming up behind her.

"He was hit with the Sharingan. If he doesn't get treatment, he'll go into a permanent dream state!" Kanashii says, close to panic.

"What!" Abaryu yells, dropping down next to Kakashi. Kanashii stops, and turns her head away from Abaryu while Asuma explains.

"You see, the Sharingan is used to read people's minds. So it has great effect on people that don't have a Bloodline Limit...or Kekkai Genkai as your generation calls it." Asuma explains.


	5. The Uchiha Clan's List

"So, is he going to be all right?" Abaryu asks, looking down at Kakashi in worry. Asuma looks at Kanashii, and she sighs.

"It's hard to say...it depends on what Itachi used on him." Kanashii explains, trying not to meet Abaryu's eyes.

"We all know it was the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Abaryu shouts, sounding agitated. Kanashii sighs again.

"That's not what I mean!" Kanashii yells.

"Then what do you mean?" Abaryu asks, completely taken aback by Kanashii's outburst.

"I mean, what world Itachi took him to." Kanashii says, trying to explain it as well as she can.

"Huh?" Abaryu asks, completely confused. Kanashii sighs in exasperation.

"Inside each Uchiha Clan member, there is a list of worlds in which we can take our victims to torture them!" Kanashii says, not liking talking about the subject.

"Can't you tell which one it is?" Abaryu questions.

"Not unless I activate my Mangekyo Sharingan...and I don't want to summon it." Kanashii says, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Abaryu looks down at Kakashi, and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother. If I was stronger, then I could have helped you." Abaryu says.

"No, you couldn't have. I may not like my cousin...but I know enough about him to say that you wouldn't have stood a chance." Kanashii says, sounding completely serious. She picks Kakashi up, and starts running to Konoha's front gates. "Hold on, Kakashi!" Kanashii whispers.

Meanwhile, Gai and Lee are sitting by the gate.

"Who's that coming?" Gai questions, pointing towards dust flying. He looks at it hard. "Something's running! It looks like..." He stops when Kanashii appears right in front of the gate.

"Open the doors, Gai! Kakashi's hurt!" Kanashii yells to him.

"What!" He shouts eyes wide. He opens the door, and jumps down. "What happened?" Gai questions.

"Itachi showed up...and Kakashi thought he could take him on...on his own." Kanashii explain, out of breath from the amount of exertion she used to get there so fast.

"Sounds like Kakashi all right." Gai grumbles as he picks Kakashi up off Kanashii's back. "I'll take him to the hospital from here." Gai says. Kanashii nods.

"Okay, thanks." Kanashii says.

"I'll ignore you disobeying your post this time, and pretend that it didn't happen." Gai says, smiling sadly at Kanashii.

"Thank you, Gai." Kanashii says, bowing in gratitude.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Gai questions. Kanashii nods.

"Yes." She says as she runs off, leaving Gai with Kakashi.

"See, Kakashi, where your restlessness has gotten you." Gai says as he sighs, and walks off towards the hospital, leaving Lee to watch the gate until he gets back.

Meanwhile, Kanashii is running through the woods after Itachi.

_*Why the hell are you here again? Didn't you cause enough damage when you left last time?*_ Kanashii questions as she picks up speed.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame are running through the woods as well.

"Hey, Itachi. There's someone on our tail." Kisame says, glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Kanashii." Itachi say as though it's nothing to worry about. He stops.

Soon after he does, Kanashii appears.

"Hey." Itachi says.

"Don't hey me! Kayame and Sasuke might not remember what happened that day, but I remember it perfectly!" Kanashii yells, glaring dangerously at Itachi.

"Well, you should! After all, you_" Itachi begins, but Kanashii cuts him off.

"This is not about me! This is about what you did to everyone!" Kanashii yells, pointing at him.

"I don't know why you're taking it so offensively. After all, you were there helping me!" Itachi says with a grin. Kisame's eyes widen.

"So, the famous Kanashii Uchiha was involved in the Uchiha Massacre." Kisame says, almost speechless.

"Yep, not many people know, but she was." His voice turns mocking. "Weren't you, Kanashii!" Itachi says.

"I've turned away from my past! No one in Konoha knows, and I plan on keeping it that way." Kanashii says, angrily.

"What are you so worried about, Kanashii? Are you worried that they won't accept you?" Itachi asks in a teasing voice.

"No, I'm worried about becoming a rogue ninja like you are!" Kanashii yells, eyes narrowed.

"There's always Akatsuki." Itachi says with a shrug.

"Are why would I go to that group of bandits?" Kanashii questions.

"Because, once they do find out, you won't be able to stay in Konoha. So, you better make up your mind before that happens so you can leave Konoha with some of your dignity." Itachi says as if it's obvious.

"Hey, Itachi." Kisame whispers to Itachi.

"What is it, Kisame? Don't you see I'm kinda busy here?" Itachi whispers back.

"Should we bring her with us? She could be a great help when it comes to our mission!" Kisame whispers, getting excited.

"There's a little bit of a problem when it comes to that theory." Itachi whispers right before the giant fireball appears. They jump out of the way just barely in time.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Kisame demands, looking around the clearing for the enemy.

"So, you can summon your Mangekyo Sharingan whenever you want, huh, Kanashii?" Itachi says, looking into a tree. Kisame looks up, only to see Kanashii standing on a branch, breathing hard. When she lifts her head, to Kisame's surprise, she has the Mangekyo Sharingan activated.


	6. You Will Come to Me

_*This brat has the same eyes as Itachi*_ Kisame says, flabbergasted. He watches as Kanashii grins. She runs up to Kisame, and throws a kick at him.

"Holy shit!" Kisame yells. Suddenly, Itachi runs up, and grabs Kanashii's foot. She goes to punch him, but he grabs her arm, and pins it behind her. He knocks her to the ground, still holding her.

"Now you see what I was talking about?" Itachi says, not bothering to try to hold Kanashii down.

"Yeah, she has a lot of power." Kisame says, looking down at Kanashii with a critical eye.

"Which is exactly why we can't afford to take her with us, but don't worry." Itachi says. He brings his mouth down next to Kanashii's ear. "You will join me of your own choice...eventually." Itachi says in a whisper.

"Dream on!" Kanashii says in a venom in coated voice.

"I give it two months, and Konoha will reject you. Your Uchiha blood will come out completely in the next couple months." Itachi says, sounding completely sure that he's right.

"I'll fight it just like I have been all my life! Kanashii yells, wiggling a little bit. Itachi forces her to stand up. "You're wrong, though. I was stupid for what I did. No one may know about it, but I live with the guilt every day." She says.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Itachi says as he walks up to Kisame. The two of them run off, leaving her standing there. She walks home.

_*Konoha wouldn't really do that, would they_?* She wonders all the way back to Konoha.

Two months pass. Kanashii is walking home from a mission when suddenly, she hears someone come up behind her. She unconsciously grabs a kunai, and swings around, only to collide with Lady Tsunade.

"Lady fifth! I'm so sorry! I thought you were an enemy!" Kanashii says in a desperate voice.

"I see. Well, there is a matter that I must attend to." Lade Tsunade says.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Kanashii asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Lady Tsunade says. Kanashii smiles.

"All right, what can I do for you, ma'am?" Kanashii asks.

"Please come to the Hokage Office this afternoon, and I will brief you there." Lady Tsunade says.

"Very well, I shall come." Kanashii says, bowing. Tsunade disappears, and Kanashii stands there for a moment. "What could she want me to do?" She wonders.

The day goes on, and she gets back to Konoha. She enters the gates, and walks straight to the Hokage's Office.

"Lady Tsunade? Are you here?" Kanashii questions, opening the door. The lights turn on, and she's surprised to see her fellow Jonin. "What's going on, guys?" Kanashii questions, looking at them in confusion. She watches as an ANBU member walks out of the group, and pulls out a paper.

"The charges are as follows; aiding a criminal, slaughter of a medic, police, civilians and murder of a fellow ninja. Due to all of Konoha allow to stay within the village." The ANBU guy says. Kanashii's eyes narrow.

"So that's how it is, huh? You think that just because you're higher up than me, that you can push me around! HA!" Kanashii says as she runs towards the doors, and out them.

"Follow her!" The ANBU commands. All of the other ninja run out the door, too. They follow her out into Konoha's streets.

"We can't let her hurt the people of this town!" Sakura shouts. They surround Kanashii, and throw some energy sticks at her. When they hit her, they turn into chains, and wrap around her.

"AHHHH!" Kanashii yells as the chains wrap around her. She falls to her knees, and looks up at them. "Why?" She questions in a weak voice.

"Because you're a danger to the civilians of Konoha." The ANBU guy says. He reaches down, and lifts her face up with his hand.


	7. Kanashii :: A Missing Ninja

"And the great Uchiha falls." The ANBU guy says as he stands over me. He turns to the people behind him, and shouts. "And look where the great Kanashii Uchiha has ended up! Apparently your cousin made a mistake in choosing you." The guy says.

"Wh...what...are...you...talking...a-about?" Kanashii asks in between gasps for air.

"He hasn't told you yet, huh?" The ANBU guy says, looking back down at her with a grin.

"Who?" Kanashii asks, confused.

"Looks like he's arrived." The guy says, looking away from Kanashii. With great effort, Kanashii turns her head to see a familiar face.

"I...Itachi!" Kanashii gasps as she falls towards the ground. "You actually came to help me. Thank you." She says. The ANBU grabs her before she hits the ground, and throws her over his shoulder.

"If you want her, you'll have to get through all of us!" The guy says. All of the ninja that are there stand in front of the ninja holding Kanashii as soon as the guy says this.

"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" Itachi says in an irritated voice. He runs at them, and kills 3/4ths of them. He finally arrives at the ANBU guy. "Give her to me. She belongs to me." Itachi says in a menacing voice.

"No, she doesn't. She belongs to the place of her birth, which in this case, is Konoha!" The guy says in a completely neutral voice.

"Her birth place is the Uchiha Compound. So, technically, since I'm the head of the family. She belongs to me, and I plan on taking her!" Itachi says. The ANBU draws out a kunai, and throws Kanashii to another one of the ANBU.

"Keep an eye on her until I finish this." The guy commands.

"Yes!" The other ANBU says as he withdraws back. The ANBU and Kanashii fight for a while until...

"Kyotake? Is that you?" Itachi questions, glaring at the guy.

"So you noticed!" Kyotake says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I noticed, but why are you trying to kill your own sister?" Itachi questions, blocking another one of Kyotake's attacks.

"She hasn't been my sister since I found out the truth about that day, so long ago..." Kyotake says, sounding angry.

"So you, her brother, reject her as well, huh? So, it turns out that her cousin cares more about her than her own brother." Itachi says, sounding irritated and angry. He smiles, and grabs a smoke bomb out of his pocket. He throws it onto the ground.

"Where did he go?" Kyotake questions, looking from side-to-side as he attempts to find Itachi. Once the smoke clears, he looks back towards where Kanashii was, and sees the ANBU member on the ground, and Kanashii in Itachi's arms.

"As far as I'm concerned, Kanashii has become a missing-ninja." Itachi says as he swiftly brings the kunai in his hand across Kanashii's headband, making a long gash. "She belongs to ME!" Itachi says. He disappears.

"Damn!" Kyotake sneers as he turns around, and walks back towards Konoha's main office.

Meanwhile, Itachi is carrying Kanashii as he runs through the trees.

_*I'll bring her to the Akatsuki hideout. She'll be safe there.* _He tells himself as he heads in a different direction towards the hideout.


	8. Severally Wounded

Itachi runs inside, where he comes across Kisame.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from before?" Kisame questions, looking at the unconscious Kanashii.

"Shut up, Kisame. Get out of the way!" Itachi says, glaring at Kisame.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kisame says. For some reason, his eyes drift downward, and he spots blood dripping down Itachi's left arm. "You're bleeding!" Kisame says.

"That doesn't matter right now. I need to treat her wounds." Itachi says in a stern voice. Kisame looks at Kanashii, and back up at Itachi's hard face.

"What happened to the girl?" Kisame asks. Itachi just ignores him, and walks down the hall, towards his room.

"Now, let's see what they all did." Itachi says as he lays Kanashii on his bed. He lifts her shirt up a little bit, only to see about six huge bruises. "I guess I'll start with these." Itachi says in a tight voice. He sighs, and takes out a medic bag. He pulls out some ointment, and a roll of bandage.

"There!" Itachi says as he sits up after applying the ointment on Kanashii's bruises and cuts, and bandaging them. He pulls her shirt back down, and moves her hair out of her eyes. "So, you still have the scare, huh?" I wonder why it's never healed." Itachi says, looking at the bruise that covers Kanashii's whole left eye.

A couple hours pass. Kanashii slowly wakes up. When she regains her vision, she sees Itachi sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

"What the hell!" Kanashii yells as she springs up, and jumps off the bed.

"You still regret that day, don't you." Itachi says, looking at Kanashii. Her eyes widen. She sighs, and sits back down on the bed.

"Part of me does, but part of me doesn't." Kanashii says in a small voice as she looks at the ground.

"You haven't changed any." Itachi says with a smile.

"You haven't either, even if you try to hide it." Kanashii says, looking up into his eyes. Itachi laughs, and looks into Kanashii's as well.

"Are you ready to join us? After all, you can't go back to Konoha." Itachi says, looking at her intently.

"I have to go get my stuff, and I don't think I want to join the Akatsuki. I may be a rogue ninja, but I still have myself." Kanashii says, looking up at the ceiling.

"All right, but you are staying here until your wounds heal." Itachi says in a stern voice that says there's no questioning it.

"All right." Kanashii says with a sigh.

The day passes without much to report. Then next day comes.

"Kanashii...it's time to change your bandages." Itachi says.

"All right." Kanashii says as she sits down in a chair while Itachi changes her bandages. "Oww!" Kanashii shouts as she flinches.

"This one has become infected." Itachi says, running a finger over one of the wounds on Kanashii's back, causing her to flinch.

"What are we going to do?" Kanashii questions.

"I'm going to have to get the infection out." Itachi says. Kanashii bites her tongue as Itachi shoves the kunai into the wound.

"Damn, that hurts!" Kanashii growls.

"Almost done." Itachi says. A few seconds later, he pulls the kunai out. They hear a knock on the door, and Itachi goes outside the room. "What do you want? I'm busy." He says, sounding irritated

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but Konoha ninja have been sighted close to the hideout." A voice says from the other side of the door.

"Is that so. Well, prepare for the fight." Itachi says as he opens the door, and looks at Kanashii.

"All right." Kanashii says as she sighs, and stands up. "I'll help."

"We have to put the bandages back on first." Itachi says walking back into the room, and grabbing the roll of bandage. He walks up to Kanashii, and puts the bandages on. "Here." Itachi says as he throws a ring of shuriken at her. She catches it, and looks at Itachi.

"But...why-" Kanashii begins, but is interrupted by Itachi.

"All your stuff is still back in Konoha, isn't it?" Itachi questions.

"Yeah." She says as she smiles, and tightens her grip on the shuriken. "Thank you, Itachi." Kanashii says with a smile. Itachi walks out the door, and Kanashii's face grows serious. "Thank you, now, here we go!" She says as she opens the window, and jumps out it. She then runs down the path and stops suddenly when she sees a Konoha leaf symbol.

"So you're going that way, huh?" She says. She picks up a twig, and throws it at the tree. It explodes, and bursts into flames. "Do you honestly think that you could defeat me that easily? After all, I was taught how to fight in Konoha!" She says with a grin plastered across her face.

"I guess you're right." Abaryu says as he jumps out of one of the trees.

"So, they sent you, huh?" Kanashii says.

"I've come to bring you back home." Abaryu says with a sad look.

"Ha!" Kanashii points to her slashed headband. "Do you see this? I'm a rogue ninja now! I can't go back!" Kanashii says in an amused voice. Abaryu sighs, and begins to walk forward. Kanashii walks backwards a few steps.

"What's wrong with you, Kanashii?" Abaryu asks, looking at her with confusion. Suddenly, Darigan runs out from behind Abaryu.

"Darigan!" Kanashii says with a smile. Darigan wags her tail, and runs towards Kanashii. "Why did you bring her here?" Kanashii questions, looking at Abaryu in confusion.

"I thought maybe you'd want to see her." Abaryu says with a sad smile.

"Thank you." Kanashii says in a low voice.


	9. Kanashii's Treasure

"Yeah, so, what happened?" Abaryu questions, watching Kanashii.

"I have something to tell you, Abaryu." Kanashii says in neutral voice. She looks at Abaryu, and a trace of regret goes through her eyes. "I realize I should have told you this sooner, but, do you remember the Uchiha Massacre?" Kanashii questions, looking away from him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Abaryu questions.

"I...took part in it." Kanashii says in a stuttering voice. Abaryu's eyes go wide.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Abaryu says, sounding angry and hurt. He watches as a tear falls down Kanashii's face.

"I've never told anyone. Only Itachi knows about it..." Kanashii says as she glances at Abaryu.

"Still, why wouldn't you tell me!" Abaryu says, putting a little too much emphasis on the last word. Kanashii sighs, and looks at Darigan.

"It's just a really tough subject for me." Kanashii says.

"At least you feel remorse for what you did." Abaryu says, glaring at Kanashii.

"Yes, I do. At the time, my Uchiha blood was at its peak in development. During that time, they're supposed to quarantine us, but they didn't..." Kanashii says, shaking her head. She sighs. "If they would have, none of this would have happened." Kanashii shouts at the sky. She slams her left fist into a stone slab next to her. "DAMMIT!" She yells. Blood drips from her torn glove as she turns back to Abaryu. "It was all my father and Fugaku's fault that the massacre happened! If they would have gone by their own laws, then none of this would have ever happened! And for that reason, I despise both of them." Kanashii says, glancing back up at the sky.

"Why are you here though." Abaryu says, gesturing towards the forest around them.

"I'm a rogue-ninja now. Why do you think I'm here?" Kanashii says as an evil grin plasters itself across her face.

"..."

"What better place for a rogue-ninja than Akatsuki! Not to mention, with one of the only family I have left." Kanashii says, looking at the ground as she says the last part.

"You mean Itachi?" Abaryu questions.

"Yeah." Kanashii says as she laughs lightly, and turns around. "If only they hadn't found out. Not to mention that I know almost every jutsu in the Hidden Leaf. So, for them to kick me out was a risky move on their part." Kanashii says as she begins to walk away.

"Hold on, Kanashii!" Abaryu yells.

"What is it?" Kanashii asks as she looks over her shoulder at him, and smiles sadly.

"I guess I'll be seeing you another time..." Abaryu says reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'll see yuh." Kanashii says as her eyes turn soft with sadness, and she turns around again.

_*Something tells me I'll never see her again_.* Abaryu mentally says as he watches Kanashii grab Darigan, and jump to a nearby tree. She jumps away as fast as she can.

Meanwhile, nearby, Itachi's crimson eyes watch Abaryu as Kanashii runs off.

"Shouldn't we attack?" Kisame whispers.

"No, our only purpose here was to find out what Kanashii treasures the most." Itachi says, not bothering to whisper.

"Did you figure it out?" Kisame asks, still whispering.

"Yes." Itachi says as he stands up, and sighs. He brushes off his pants, and the two of them run through the trees, heading back to the hideout.


	10. Kanashii, Defeated?

Meanwhile, Kanashii's leaping from tree-to-tree to get as far away from the clearing as she can. When suddenly, she hears someone following her.

"How about you come out, Kisame." Kanashii says as she stops.

"Looks like you really are related to Itachi." Kisame says with a grin.

"No...we have the same last name for no reason!" Kanashii says in a mocking voice. She shakes her head, and looks at Kisame. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go about doing what I was trying to do!" Kanashii says as her eyes shift to crimson. She looks straight at Kisame, and he feels her urge to kill him, but he also feels her will not to. "Step aside so I can leave!" Kanashii commands. Without realizing what he's doing, Kisame jumps out of her way, and watches as Kanashii runs off.

"What a strange girl! I could see the hate, but she didn't want to kill me...hm..." Kisame tells himself as he turns, and runs back to report to Itachi what had just happened.

Kisame gets to the hideout, and walks up to Itachi. He tells him everything that had happened. Itachi smiles at what Kisame had told him.

"Is that so?" Itachi says.

"Yes, and then she ran off, going god-knows-where." Kisame says, sneering. Itachi laughs coldly, and walks out of the hideout. "Where are you going, Itachi?" Kisame asks.

"To get my dear cousin." Itachi says, looking at Kisame over his shoulder.

"B...but we don't know where she went!" Kisame says, completely confused.

"Ha! You don't_" Itachi says as he turns to look at Kisame, activation his Sharingan. "But I do." He says. Kisame recoils in fear. "Let's go." Itachi says. Kisame nods and the two of them leave the hideout.

Meanwhile, Kanashii has been running for hours, and her body is aching!

"Dammit! What's up with this pain? I've never had it during training, or a mission before." Kanashii says, glaring down at her feet. She sighs, and sits down on a random log. She laughs. "Boy, a lot has happened in the last few weeks!" Kanashii sighs. "And to think that it's all Itachi's fault." She shakes her head.

"Is it really all my fault?" Itachi asks, walking towards her. She gasps, and spins around to look at him.

"Yes, it is your fucking fault! If you wouldn't have come back, then I wouldn't be in this state. Not to mention the little fact that I no longer have a home!" Kanashii yells, pointing at Itachi.

"The Akatsuki is your home now." Itachi says in a serious voice.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to be a rogue-ninja! I just wanted to stay in Konoha." Kanashii sighs. Kanashii's eyes change as she glares at Itachi. "Shut up, Itachi! Haven't you caused enough damage to my life for another seven years?" Kanashii questions, glaring at Itachi.

"So, you Uchiha blood is acting up!" Itachi says with a grin.

"No, it's not!" Kanashii yells. She looks away from him, and a tear falls down her face. "I just wish none of this had happened." Kanashii says in a quiet voice. Itachi looks at Kisame with a look that clearly says 'leave up'.

"Yes." Kisame says as he runs off, and Itachi walks up to Kanashii. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I can help you, but in order for that to happen, you must come back with me." Itachi says in a soothing voice. Kanashii sighs, and nods her head.

"All right, you win. I'll go with you." Kanashii says in a defeated voice.


	11. Heading Back to the Hideout

"So, you've finally seen the light." Itachi says Kanashii says nothing, and merely looks away from him.

"What did my brother mean by what he said?" Kanashii asks.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks in an innocent voice.

"I think we both know." Kanashii says, looking at him with serious eyes. Itachi sighs.

"What do you all know about that?" Itachi asks, looking at Kanashii with questioning eyes.

"Not much...just basically my brother said something about you close wrong, and what I heard Kisame talking about. He talks pretty loud when he's talking to himself." Kanashii says as a small smile forms on her lips at the thought.

"That's none of your concern." Itachi says in a stern voice.

_*How long has my brother despised me? I mean, what ever happened to family sticking together? ...well, I guess that'll never happen in those of us from the Uchiha Clan heritage. Especially those of us that are old enough to remember what happened_...* Kanashii mentally says, looking up at Itachi.

"Itachi, I want to ask yo-" She flinches when she feels arms wrap around her. "Um...I...Itachi..." She stutters.

"That's enough. No more talking." Itachi says in a quiet voice.

"All right." Kanashii says, closing her eyes as Itachi kisses her forehead, and helps her stand up.

"Let's get back to the Hideout." Itachi says, looking at Kanashii with serious eyes.

"Coming." Kanashii says as she walks forward so she's standing toe-in-toe with him. The two of them run off through the trees.

Meanwhile, Kisame is cutting down a tree with his sword.

"I can't believe I'm being replaced with a kid!" Kisame shouts. Suddenly, someone walks out of a random bush. Kisame draws his sword as he turns toward the stranger. "What do you want?" He demands.

"Hahaha! I just came to see Itachi, but obviously, he isn't here..." The stranger says in a shrill voice.

"No, he's not. He's a little too busy with his dear cousin." Kisame says in a disgusted voice.

"Is that right?" The stranger says as a grin plasters itself across her face. She turns, and runs off, going lord-knows-where.

"Well...that was sure interesting." Kisame says in a strained voice. He sighs before going back to cutting down the trees.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kanashii are running through the woods, headed toward the Hideout.

"We're almost there." Itachi says, looking back at Kanashii. Suddenly, she stops, and looks behind her. Itachi jumps back next to her. "What's wrong, Kanashii?" He questions.

"There's someone following us." Kanashii says, looking around at the trees with suspicious eyes.

"There has been for a while now...but don't worry." Itachi says in an offhanded voice. Kanashii nods and the two of them continue on their way.


	12. Fire Dragon vs Water Dragon

"I need to stop." Kanashii says after nearly two hours of running.

"All right." Itachi says, coming to a stop. Kanashii collapses onto a log.

"Sorry..." Kanashii says, looking away from Itachi.

"It's all right, but...when was the last time you ran this much?" Itachi asks, looking at Kanashii with questioning eyes.

"Um...when we were running from the Uchiha compound..." Kanashii says after a moment.

"So you haven't in...six years!" Itachi says, looking at Kanashii with surprise.

"Has it really been that long? It seems like only a couple months." Kanashii says, looking at the sky with distant eyes.

"I know...but I do have a question. What did you tell them so they wouldn't be suspicious?" Itachi asks, looking at Kanashii with raised eyebrows.

"That I wasn't home..." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"And they actually FELL for it?" Itachi questions, looking at her with a grin.

"Yep." Kanashii says as a small smile crosses her face.

"Konoha ninja really ARE suckers!" Itachi says as he laughs.

"Well, it helped that I showed them memories of the day before, when I was ACTUALLY late coming home." Kanashii says with a shrug.

"Yeah, I suppose." Itachi says, straightening up. Suddenly, Kanashii's eyes widen when she sees something moving in the bush not far from her.

"Dammit!" Kanashii shouts as she tries to stand up. Suddenly, a kunai comes flying toward her, and hits her in the right leg. "All right, who's there!" Kanashii demands, and watches as a girl walks out of the bush, and stands in front of her. "AYA?" Kanashii says, looking at the girl in astonishment.

"Hey. I heard you joined Akatsuki." Aya says with a smile.

"Yeah...what about it?" Kanashii questions, looking at Aya with suspicious eyes.

"Betraying your village, again, huh?" Aya asks, looking at Kanashii with joking eyes.

"Shut up! What would you know about it? After all, you became a rogue-nin five years ago!" Kanashii shouts, glaring at Aya.

"Yeah, and I traveled with a certain someone, and learned a lot. There's a lot of rumors going around about you, though." Aya says, looking directly into Kanashii's eyes.

"That so. Well, why don't you enlighten me on what some of them are." Kanashii says, looking at Aya with angry eyes.

"That you've been plotting against Konoha since THAT day." Aya says, shrugging.

"We don't have time for this! We have to get back, and treat your wound, Kanashii!" Itachi says in a stern voice.

"Don't worry. This won't take long." Kanashii says as she hunches down slightly. She pulls the kunai out of her leg with a swift motion, and tears part of her shirt. She wraps the cloth around the new wound.

"You're actually going to challenge me when you're injured?" Aya asks, looking at Kanashii with raised eyebrows.

"I can still make hand signs!" Kanashii shouts as she performs a series of hand signs before shouting, "Hell Fire Dragon!" Itachi looks at her, and smiles as the dragon made out of purple and black flames appears. "Still think I'm weak?" Kanashii demands, looking up at the dragon.

"Same old trick." Aya says in a disappointed voice. She does her own series of hand signs, and shouts, "Dragon of the Waters of Heaven Jutsu!"

_*Well, this should be an interesting fight. Can't wait to see who'll win this battle!*_ Itachi mentally says as a grin plasters itself across his face. The two dragons fly at each other, and fog begins to rise the moment they touch.

"Hm..." Itachi whispers, watching with non-blinking eyes. The fog slowly disappears, revealing both Konoichi's breathing hard. He watches as Aya falls to her knees.

"Done...already...huh? ...ha!" Kanashii says in between big gulps of air. She suddenly falls backwards against the tree behind her. "Dammit! Lost too much...blood..." She mutters as she closes her eyes, and passes out from blood loss. Itachi laughs.

"That sure was interesting!" Itachi says with a grin on his face. He goes, and picks Kanashii up before running off in the direction of the Hideout.


	13. Severe Blood Loss

Later that night, Kanashii slowly wakes up, and places her hand on her head.

"Ugh...what happened?" Kanashii mutters as she tries to stand up, only to stop when pain shoots through her body.

"I suggest you don't move that much. Because of your great stunt, your wounds have reopened." Itachi says in an irritated voice.

"Great. How bad?" Kanashii asks with a sigh.

"Not that bad, but it would make yours AND my life easier if you stopped moving so much." Itachi says, glaring down at her.

"Okay..." Kanashii whispers as she lies back down. Itachi walks over to her.

"Ready?" Itachi asks. Kanashii looks at him, confused, as Itachi picks up a needle. "Pain killer." Itachi explains. Kanashii nods. He swiftly brings the needle down in her side. She closes her eyes from the suddenly jolt of pain.

"Damn that hurt!" Kanashii says through clenched teeth.

"You'll get used to it." Itachi says in an offhanded voice.

"Yeah." Kanashii says as the pain slowly subsides. He takes the needle out, and wipes the blood off the point.

"Now, stay put." Itachi commands in a stern voice.

"All right." Kanashii says in a quiet voice. She smiles, and closes her eyes as he walks out the door.

A few hours later, Kanashii had finally fallen asleep. When suddenly, the door opens.

"She's going to pay for taking Itachi's attention!" A male voice says in an angry voice. He walks into the room, and over to Kanashii. He puts a kunai over her stomach, and swiftly lowers it until it's almost completely in Kanashii's stomach. She goes to scream, but he clamps his hand over her mouth. "No need to scream. Wouldn't want you to inform Itachi of my presence." The male voice says. He lies as he takes the kunai out of her stomach. He takes his hand off her mouth, and disappears back through the door.

About 15 minutes later, Itachi walks back in the room, only to see blood all over the ground. He looks up to see a barely breathing Kanashii.

"KANASHII!" Itachi shouts as he takes the few steps into the room to stand next to her. He looks down at the wound before placing a hand over it to see just how much damage has been done. "Who did this to you?" Itachi demands in a menacing voice.

"I...don't know..." Kanashii whispers, looking up at Itachi with far away eyes. He takes a special ointment out, and rips part of her shirt. He spreads it across the wound. As soon as it's completely covering the wound, he washes his hands off, and starts cleaning up the blood all over.

After Itachi had cleaned the blood off the ground, he turns to Kanashii with worried eyes.

"Feeling any better?" Itachi asks in a quiet voice.

"A bit. Still really weak though." Kanashii says, keeping her eyes pinned shut.

"You didn't expect that with how much blood you lost?" Itachi questions, looking at her with critical eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kanashii says with a sigh.

"You should be able to move in about a week, if the wound heals right." Itachi says, sitting on the bed next to her. She sighs as she opens her eyes, and looks up at the ceiling.

"Life really sucks right now." Kanashii says. She looks at Itachi when he laughs.

"I bet it does." He says with a small smile.


	14. Training with the Fan of Flames

About a month passes, and Kanashii had changed her clothing. She's now officially back up on her feet, and Itachi has begun to train her on how to use her Sharingan in the most effective way.

"Again!" Itachi demands. Kanashii sighs, and does a hand seal.

"Sign of Destruction Jutsu! Fan of the Flames!" Kanashii shouts. A fan appears in her hand, and she opens it. It's suddenly engulfed in flames. She runs at Itachi, and swings the fan. Flames extend a good mile around her as she jumps in the air.

"Still too weak!" Itachi shouts as he grabs her, and throws her up against a tree that she has gotten thrown against about 200 times now.

"Dammit!" Kanashii shouts as Itachi walks in front of her. She struggles to her feet.

"Do it again! And this time...TRY to hit me!" Itachi says, glaring down at her.

"I HAVE been trying to hit you! And besides-" Kanashii says as she falls back to the ground. "I'm exhausted...we've been training 24/7 for the last 3 1/2 weeks! I can't handle it anymore." Kanashii says as she closes her eyes as exhaustion hits her. Itachi gives her a murderous glare as his Sharingan activates.

"You WILL do it again! You are an Uchiha, not some weakling...now get off your ASS!" Itachi demands. Kanashii sighs, and picks herself up off the dirt. Itachi walks back to the clearing with Kanashii following behind, struggling to stay standing. "Now, come on! AGAIN!" Itachi commands, looking at her.

"Fine." Kanashii says, glaring at him. With nothing but sheer willpower, Kanashii manages to run at Itachi, but when she gets up to him and jumps while summoning her fan. Itachi merely knocks her down again. This time, she falls to her knees, breathing hard, and holding her stomach. "That's my limit, Itachi. I can't handle anymore!" Kanashii says in a pleading voice as she feels the bile rising in her throat. She pukes.

"All right. Let's see how you did...hm...out of the 5,315 times you came at me...you hit me once. Not very impressive." Itachi says, looking at her with anger. Suddenly, blood starts flowing out of Kanashii's stomach. Itachi sighs, and walks up to her with the ointment and some bandages. "Looks like whenever you meet your limit, the wound reopens." Itachi says in a sure voice.

"Got that...do you mind wrapping it before I bleed to death?" Kanashii questions in between breaths. Itachi smiles, and puts a handful of ointment on the wound. Kanashii shuts her eyes, and cringes in pain as he rubs it into the wound. He bandages her stomach, and picks her up. He carries her back to the Hideout.

At the Hideout, Itachi places her on the bed, and sits next to her.

"Well, at least the pain is gone..." Kanashii says with a relieved sigh as she sits up, and walks toward the window.


	15. Darigan Returns!

"I wonder how Konoha is doing..." Kanashii wonders.

"Why are you so worried about them? After all, they ARE the ones that kicked you out." Itachi says, looking at Kanashii with irritated eyes.

"I know, but I still have friends in Konoha." Kanashii says, sighing. Itachi hears scratching at the door, and opens it to let Darigan in. "DARIGAN!" Kanashii shouts, looking at her dog in surprise.

"I had her go on a mission to collect supplies while we were training." Itachi says, looking down at Darigan.

"Yeah." Darigan says, closing her eyes in happiness.

"What kind of supplies?" Kanashii asks, looking at the two of them in confusion. Itachi's crimson eyes shift toward her, and she backs up a few steps. She bows her head so her bangs cover her eyes. "Sorry." She says before bending down and picking Darigan up. "Learn any new abilities while I was gone?" Kanashii asks, looking at Darigan with interested eyes.

"Yep!" Darigan says in a voice filled with pride. She jumps out of Kanashii's arms, and a dark cloud engulfs her. When it disappears, Darigan stands at nearly five feet.

"That's cool, Darigan!" Kanashii says, smiling.

"Like they say, you learn more during serious situations." Darigan says, reciting a quote Kanashii used to tell herself all the time. Itachi walks up to her.

"What happened?" Itachi questions, looking at Darigan with serious eyes. Darigan reverts back to her original size.

"A group of ninja have been hot on my tail for the last week." Darigan says in a serious voice.

"What happened? What village are they from?" Itachi demands.

"They were from Otagakure, and they saw me get the supplies out of a cart. They wanted to catch me." Darigan says, shaking her fur out. Both Itachi and Darigan look at Kanashii when they feel a sudden surge in chakra. Itachi sighs at seeing her Sharingan activated.

"They're going to pay for that!" Kanashii says in an angry voice just before she jumps out the window, and begins to run off. Suddenly, something hits her in the back of the neck. She falls over, and Itachi sees Kisame standing over her.

"Hey, Itachi. Your trainee was trying to escape." Kisame says, smiling at Itachi, who jumps down from the tree he had been standing in. Kisame hands Kanashii to him. Itachi sighs, and picks her up.

"Thanks, Kisame. Not that she would have had enough strength to go very far." Itachi says, looking down at Kanashii. Darigan jumps out of a tree and Itachi hands Kanashii to her. She grabs the back of Kanashii's shirt in her teeth, and lifts her out of Itachi's hold.

An hour passes, and Kanashii is slowly waking up. She sits up, and sighs as she looks at the window.

"Well, guess going anywhere is out of the question." Kanashii says, shaking her head at the barrier jutsu Itachi had put on the window to seal her inside. She lowly walks out the door, and runs out of the Hideout. She keeps running, until suddenly, she feels something grab her by the throat, and throws her against a tree. "What the hell!" Kanashii shouts as her eyes widen when she sees Itachi.

"What did I tell you about escaping?" Itachi hisses as he activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, and puts her into a temporary sleep state. He brings her back to the room, and puts a chain around her wrist. "Expel jutsu." Itachi mutters before placing two fingers against Kanashii's forehead. She slowly wakes up, and looks up at Itachi with scared eyes.

_*Damn! I'm such an idiot!*_ Kanashii shouts at herself.


	16. Deep Hatred of One's Ability

To Kanashii's surprise, he merely turns away from her.

"You'll get your punishment later." Itachi says before he walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Later that night, Itachi walks back into the room, and looks at her. To her surprise, all he does is lean against the wall, falling asleep. She sighs, falling back onto the bed.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere tonight..." Kanashii says with a sigh as she shuts her eyes and falls asleep as well.

The next day, Kanashii sits up, only to see Itachi looking at her from in front of the door.

"Ready?" Itachi questions, looking at Kanashii with critical eyes.

"For what?" Kanashii asks, looking at Itachi with genuine confusion on her face. He merely grins.

"Training ... of course. Since you ONCE AGAIN tried to escape last night, I figured you're strength and chakra are fully healed." Itachi says with a shrug as he watches her reaction to his words.

"And?" Kanashii asks, looking at him with eyes that clearly demand elaboration in just what he's getting at.

"We're going to train again. Though instead of learning Ninjutsu and Genjutsu moves, we'll be training in Taijutsu." Itachi says with a smile, knowing full well that Kanashii isn't very good at Taijutsu.

_*Great! I suck at Taijutsu!*_ Kanashii mentally shouts, glaring at Itachi as a smug look covers his face for the span of about three seconds before it's once again replaced with his emotionlessness.

"All right." Kanashii says, giving in. She gets off the bed, and follows Itachi out of the room, toward the training area.

Once outside, Kanashii turns to look at Itachi for instruction on just what she's supposed to do.

"All right. Come at me with everything you've got." Itachi says, motioning for her to come at him. Kanashii sighs before running at Itachi at top speed. He suddenly disappears, causing Kanashii to stop in an attempt to locate exactly where he had gone to. She freezes when she fells a kunai pressed against her back.

"Not fast enough." Itachi says in a voice used to instruct children. She spins around to face him, only to be rewarded by a kick to the stomach. She flies backward, and into the same tree she had hit countless times during their last training session. She lies on the ground for a moment, trying to catch her breath as Itachi walks toward her with anger in the lines of his face.

"You need to work on your speed." Itachi says as he looks down at her. "Get up." He commands. Kanashii gets to her feet before looking up at him. He grins when he sees her Sharingan activated and the pins spinning.

_*The pain probably caused her to unconsciously activate It.*_ Itachi mentally decides after a moment. He watches with an inner grin as Kanashii throws her arms in the air.

"God dammit! Why can I not hit you, no matter what I do!" Kanashii demands, looking like she's about to rip her own hair out in her irritation. She turns a glare to Itachi.

"Because, you're weak. If you had come with me that day, than you'd be strong enough to beat me. So, what do you say? Are you willing to put ALL of your time and energy into training?" Itachi questions, baiting her with something he knows she won't refuse. Mainly, the chance to beat him. Kanashii lifts her head, and grins challengingly.

"Of course I am! We shall see who will win, cousin!" Kanashii says, waving her hand back and forth, only to stumble a bit. Itachi catches her, effectively pulling her to her feet. She stands up on slightly shaking legs for a moment before straightening out.

"All right. Let us see what you can do!" Itachi says as he poofs away, only to appear about twenty feet away. Kanashii grins as she runs at him. She does a serious of hand signs.

"Sign of Destruction, Fan of Flames Jutsu!" Kanashii shouts, throwing her arm into the air. When it comes back down, she's holding her fan. She jumps into the air, but to Itachi's surprise, she teleports to a tree. She throws her fan at him before quickly making another serious of hand signs.

"Spread of Destruction, Flame Mountain Jutsu!" Kanashii shouts before throwing her arms out. Itachi is suddenly surrounded by flames.

"Impressive." Itachi says, looking at the flames with a critical eye before disappearing just before the attack hits. He appears behind Kanashii. "But you'll have to do better than that to beat me!" Itachi says into Kanashii's ear. She swiftly jumps away from him before reaching into her pouch on her left leg. She grabs about three shuriken before pulling them out and throwing them at him.

"Using weapons now, huh?" Itachi questions with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He grabs the shuriken out of the air before throwing them back at Kanashii. They hit her in the side of the arm, effectively making her loose her balance and fall out of the tree. She skids to a stop on her knees about five feet away from the tree she had been standing in.

"I still can't catch you! Even though you've been teaching me for almost two months now!" Kanashii shouts, disgust in her voice at her own incapability to match his strength.

"Maybe you should us your Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi says, gauging Kanashii's reaction to his suggestion with critical eyes.

"NO!" Kanashii shouts, glaring at Itachi as soon as the words get out of his mouth. He looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you refuse to use your eyes to their full potential?" Itachi demands, looking at her with anger.

"It's a curse to have it! Everyone I care about ends up hurt because of 'it'" Kanashii says, putting hate and venom into the last word.


	17. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
